


Welcome Home, Losers

by Misshyen



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Car Sex, Claire(ofc), Dominant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kareoke, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Teasing, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire gives Jake a surprising and arousing welcome home during a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Losers

“To a safe return!”  Jolene said leaning on Pooch, lifting her bottle of beer in the air.  Pooch kissed her cheek, raising his bottle to join hers.

“Yes!”  The rest of the group joined in amid laughter and happy chatter.  Jensen looked around at his group, feeling relaxed and happy.  No missions for a while meant downtime to hang out and be with Claire, unless Pooch dragged him off to practice at the driving range every day like he had threatened in the plane on the way home.

He took a large chug of his beer and looked over to her.  She took a sheet of paper from Jolene and put the paper down, writing something on the Karaoke request form.  She was sitting on the edge of the seat studying her choices and he shifted closer to her.

“Watcha writing?”  He said resting his chin on her shoulder.  He kept brushing her hand away gently while she wrote, poking her hand every time she tried to retry writing her songs.

“Stop it!  No cheating and mind your own business.”  She said, looking up at him and grinning.  “Personal space, buddy.”  She said giggling.

“Ohh no, I haven’t touched you in days, you’re stuck with me.”  He gave her a loud sloppy kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her.  He tried to peek at her paper causing her to laugh, turning it over as she tucked into his side.

Jake caught Jolene look enviously at them and laughed as she elbowed Pooch, “We used to be like that, why aren’t we like that?”

“Because we have a baby and don’t sleep right now.  I dodge bullets for a living to get home to you, Baby.”  He said pulling her too him.  She leaned back and their lips met for a moment

She smiled, satisfied, “Alright, I love you too.”  She gave him another kiss and reached for the karaoke form, “Here Marisol, you’re up.”

She slid the paper over toward Marisol, Cougar’s new girlfriend.  She was new to the group and as quiet as Cougar.  Jake had affectionately started calling her Girl Cougsm to Cougar’s amusement.

She was sitting on his lap facing him and they were kissing while whispering to each other in Spanish, his hat giving them some slight privacy.

“I’ll fill in for Girl Cougs!”  Jake said cheekily, grabbing for the paper.

Cougar slapped his hand down on the paper without looking over, and eventually glanced at Jensen before going back to Marisol.

“No.”  He said quietly and Marisol wrapped her arms around him murmuring something quiet to him.

 “Jensen, stop cheating.”  Jolene said, reaching for a french fry.  “The rules, guys, are simple.  Funniest song wins.”

He caught Jolene lock eyes with Claire and Marisol.  Claire looked up with a knowing mischievous smile and Marisol nodded before grinning.  Something was up with them.  He looked at Claire and she gave him an innocent smile before turning to Jolene again.

Pooch looked over at Jolene “That’s it?”

“Yup.  Now excuse us while we find our own table.”  Jolene, Claire, and Marisol grabbed their drinks and got up to move to a nearby table, talking quietly and giggling, giving looks back to the guys.

“Hey come back!”  Jake said grabbing for Claire.  She leaned down, gave him a quick peck on the lips followed by a mischievous smile before following the other women.  He narrowed his eyes in confusion before his gaze met her rear as she leaned over the table looking back at him with a smile.

“Hey, what do the winners get?”  Pooch called over.

“We’ll figure something out.”  Jolene called back as Claire and Marisol giggled.

 “What are they up to?”  Pooch asked, picking up his beer.

“Don’t know.  Claire’s been giving me looks ever since I got home.”  Jake said leaning back in his chair, spreading his legs out to get comfortable.

“Probably because of your roots.  Why do you do that to your hair, man?”  Pooch shook his head and grabbed his beer.  Cougar smirked and let out a quiet snort.

“Not you too Cougs.”  He said.

Cougar sat back in his seat.  “Whatever makes you happy.”

The DJ’s voice boomed across the bar and everyone became quiet to listen.  “Okay next up, we have Jolene singing If by Janet Jackson!”

Jolene ran up to the stage and took the microphone with an excited smile.  She looked straight at Pooch and pointed at him, “Love you baby!”  She called.

He clapped and cheered.  The music started and she started slightly nervous but then warmed up as the music started.

“Damn, Jolene.”  Jake said clapping a few times and laughing.

“Don’t laugh at my wife!”  Pooch shouted over the music before turning back to Jolene who started moving seductively to the words.

 _“If I was your girl, oh, the things I'd do to you_  
I'd make you call out my name, I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman, the things I'd do to you  
But I'm not, so I can't, then I won't, but if I was your girl.”

“Who’s laughing?  She looks hot, man.”

Cougar nodded in agreement and they watched her finish the song and take a bow to a cheering crowd before she pranced of stage to join the girls again.

“That was Jolene, everyone!”  The DJ cheered as the crowd clapped, “Next up is Claire with Take My Breath Away by Berlin

Claire walked up the steps of the stage slowly and looked around nervously.  Jake noticed she didn’t look at anyone or even him.  She held the microphone stand as the music started, “I’m really nervous, go easy everyone.  Uh, please.”

Jake was feeling a warm buzz from the beers he’d had and clapped loud for her and shouted, “Love you CLAIRE!”

She received some more encouraging claps and she smiled, looking at the floor.  She started to sing and her voice was soft, her free hand balled into a fist for comfort. 

 _“Watching every motion_  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love  
  
Take my breath away”

The crowd cheered and she relaxed a little.

Jake watched her wordlessly, he knew this song very well.  He had tried to be romantic once and played it in the bedroom for her after admitting she loved the song.  He felt his face, among other body parts, grow warm with the memory of that night.

Pooch leaned over to him, “She knows that we’re Army right?  Top Gun was the Navy.”

“Shut up.”  Jake said quietly, watching her.

“Good voice.”  Cougar said appreciatively as the song progressed.

Pooched looked over at Jake.  He noticed his expression and smirked, “You do it to this song don’t you?”

Jake watched her mesmerized, “Maybe.” He said half paying attention to Pooch’s comment.

He watched her singing, her eyes closed.  When she opened them she looked straight at him and he felt a jolt of electric spark through him.  He knew she was thinking the same thoughts he was because something in her eyes changed and she no longer looked embarrassed or nervous as she sang.

She watched him for a second more as the song ended and then she started to walk off the stage being met with cheers.

He sat stunned at the performance for a moment and then grabbed his beer, downing it fast as if trying to put out the flames inside of him.

Pooch looked over at the girl’s table and watched Jolene warily.  The girls were all leaning forward at the table and talking quietly.  They looked at the guys and then started to laugh before turning back to each other.

“Something’s up with them.”  Cougar said quietly, looking a Marisol.  She came over and sat in Cougars lap again.  She whispered in his ear and he smiled before he let out a few low chuckles shaking his head.

“Come on Girl Cougs, spill it.”  Jake pleaded.

“Nope.  Just enjoy the shows.”  Marisol said laughing as she started to leave.  Cougar pulled her back and she leaned down for a quick kiss before heading back to the other table.

“Cougar, talk.  What are they up to?”  Pooch said.  Cougar shook his head at him and watched as Jolene hit the stage.

“I don’t know anything, sorry.”

Jake looked over to see Claire getting up to go to the bar and he hurried over to join her, pulling out his wallet.

“Hey hey wait, I got the drinks, don’t worry about it.”  He stood behind her, putting both arms on either side of her, pinning her between him and the bar.

“You’re voice is amazing.  I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

Her cheeks reddened, “Thanks.  Public speaking and singing aren’t my things.”

“You did great.”  He said, they stood quietly and he tapped his fingers on the bar a few times.  She ordered another round for everyone and then leaning against Jake’s warm body, waiting.

“So what’s with the songs?”  He asked finally.

“Don’t know what you mean.”  Claire said turning around.  She looked up at him innocently and played with his t-shirt.

“Your songs are not funny, they’re hot.  They’re hot and you know why yours was especially hot.  Are you trying to embarrass me here?”  He nudged his hips at her to prove his point.

“I’m not allowed to tell you.  Jolene will kill me.”

The DJ interrupted their conversation, “Next up is, Oh!  Jolene again featuring Marisol singing I kissed a girl, by Katy Perry!”

The crowd went wild and Pooch and Cougars eyes widened in surprise as they looked at each other.

Jake gave Claire a pointed look with a raised eyebrow.  She looked away trying not to laugh.

“Come on, please?”  He gave her a puppy dog look and lowered his head, batting his long lashes

“Noooo, I promised.  Go get your songs ready and let me get our drinks.”

“We’re not singing, we’re shootin’ the shit and watching you fine ladies.”  He ran his hands up her arms and gave her a quick kiss.

“Well then enjoy the show.”  She said as he paid for the drinks and headed back to his table.  He had no idea what the girls were up to, but the way Claire looked at him made him think it was going to be a good thing.

He handed out the drinks before settling back down with his own.

“What did you find out?”  Cougar asked, his eyes not leaving Marisol.

“She says she can’t tell me.’

Pooch was sitting back in his chair but leaned forward when Jolene and Marisol walked toward each other and their faces grew closer.

Jake took a sip of his beer and pointed it toward the stage, “So what do—“

“Shut up Jensen.”  Pooch said in annoyance and stared intently as Jolene held the back of Marisol’s head and leaned closer as they sang:

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Jolene looked directly at Pooch before she pulled Marisol to her and they ground against each other as they danced and sang.

“Are you seeing this?”  Jake asked in disbelief watching the women dance against each other.  Pooch shifted in his chair uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck.

Cougar leaned forward in his chair adjusting his hat with a chuckle and a smirk.

* * *

The evening went on as more songs were sung by other patrons as well as the girls, each of their songs more risqué then the next.

Claire sat watching a singer and Jake sat down next to her.  He stretched an arm out around her as she threw back one of the shots the waitress had brought to the table for the women.

“Yes?”  She asked casually.

“What are they doing, what’s with you three tonight?”  He gestured to her drink.  “And are you doing shots by yourself??”

“I need liquid courage for my song.”  She said smiling.

“What are you singing?”

“Jake, just enjoy the songs and relax.  We’re just welcoming you guys home, that’s all.”  She grabbed another shot and downed it fast.  He watched the song end and Jolene walked off the stage toward Pooch.  She leaned down and whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened.  He looked at Cougar who laughed, and Pooch suddenly jumped up and grabbed Jolene.

“See ya, brothers.”

“You’re leaving?”  Jake asked in confusion.  He didn’t notice Claire getting up to go on stage.

Cougar looked away from Marisol toward Jake and shook his head at him.  He gestured toward Claire who was walking on stage.

“Okay folks, last song of the night is Claire with One Minute Man by Missy Elliot!”  A raucous cheer went up and as it died down, Clair spoke into the mike.

“Jake I want you up here for this, baby.”  Jake could tell she was feeling the effects of her drinks, but she still had her wits about her.  The look she gave him told him she knew exactly what she was doing.

There were some catcalls and whistles as he stared at her for a minute before hurrying up front, sitting in a chair someone provided as they clapped him on the back.

She gestured to Cougar who was leaving with Marisol.  Jake turned and Cougar looked back at him, flicking his hat on the front of the brim and smiling before putting an arm around Marisol’s shoulder and striding out of the bar.

The music started and Claire looked at him running her hands along the side of her breast and down her hips before running her hand through her hair seductively:

 _“Tonight I'ma give it to you, throw it to you_  
I want you to come prepared, ohh yeah  
Boy it's been a long time, a crazy long time  
And I don't want no minute man, and that's real  
Give it to me some more”

She moved her body to the song as she closed her eyes moving to the music.  When she opened them again, Jake was staring at her like he was about to jump on her.

When the song ended, she hopped off the stage and headed back to her seat, running a hand over his shoulder yet not looking at him as she walked by him.  Jake received some compliments on Claire’s performance by some strangers and he smiled, nodding at them as he hurried after her.

He sat down next to her as she sipped some water.

“So I noticed that everyone is leaving.”

She swallowed a large gulp and looked over casually, “Yup.”

“Why?”

Claire ran her finger along a dent on the table and looked at him, “Probably off getting some, would be my guess.”

His eyes widened as he started to laugh, “What??”

“We won.”  She smiled triumphantly, leaning forward to kiss him.

He kissed her back and leaned back.

“Won what?”

“We were welcoming you guys home with naughty songs and to see who would cave first.  We won.”

“Oh really now.”

“Yup.”

“So you’ve had me hot for hours for a game?”  He leaned forward, running his hands up the tops of her thighs.

“Mm hm.”  She looked him dead in the eye with a provocative smirk.

He looked at her in silence for a moment before his eyes darkened and his lips parted.

“Ok, let’s go.”  He said urgently as he got up quickly and pulled her to her feet, eagerly ushering her toward the door.

“Where?”  She grinned.

“Car.  Now.”  He said leading her out of the bar.

As soon as they got outside, he turned and pushed her against the wall, his hand behind her head.  She gasped as his mouth was on hers quickly, his tongue forcefully seeking hers.

She lifted a leg up his, rubbing along him as she pulled him closer to her with a moan.

He pulled away and left her breathing hard.

“I haven’t touched you for a week and a half.  You don’t know what you’ve started.”  He warned.

“I have an idea.”  She replied, running her hands down to his ass and swatting him.  “You’re not the only one who needs it bad.”

He pushed her against the wall again with his weight, kissing her hard before releasing her and grabbing her hand, heading to his Jeep.

The parking lot was emptying quickly and the Jeep was the only car in the area around them.

He pushed the remote lock as they approached the car and opened the back door gesturing for her to get in the back.

“Here?”  She looked up at him feigning innocence and bit her lips together when she saw his expression.  “But don’t you want to go home first so we can—“

“Get in the car.”  He interrupted, his voice low and commanding.

Claire giggled and got in the back seat and turned to look out the door.  She was about to speak when he stood as close to the opening as possible and started to undo his belt.  She looked up at him and licked her lower lip, purposefully giving him bedroom eyes.

“Don’t give me the fuckin’ eyes, Claire.”  He growled.

“Ooh Jakey’s in charge.  And large.”  He giggled again reaching for his zipper.

He backed away from her slightly and finished opening his pants.  He reached in as he looked down at her, taking his thick erection out of his boxers.

“Suck.”

“Excuse me?”  She said.  She was all fours on the back seat facing him.  She wiggled her ass, smiling up at him.  “Not even a please?”  She teased.  The way he said the word as well as demanded the action made her wet instantly.  She let out a ragged breath.

“Now.”  He said waving it at her.

Claire leaned forward and ran her tongue along the tip of him slowly before leaning back.

“Okay.”  She looked up at him.

“You don’t want to play with me Claire.”  He said, his face serious.  He stroked himself a few times.  “Suck it.”

She grinned and shook her head at him.

“Claire.”

“Yes?  She smiled playfully as she crawled closer to him, leaning up and out of the car to face him.  Holding onto the doorframe as she looked him in the eye.  He looked back at her, his gaze boring into her.  Her smile faded as she stared back.

“What did I tell you?  You’re not the only one who wants it bad.  Be patient.”  She fingered his hard cock with each word, taking it in her fist and slowly moving her hand along his firm length as she watched his expression.

His eyes moved from her own and then to her lips.  He let out a curse and kissed her, groaning against her as she worked him in her hand faster.

She backed away and into the car again.  She lowered herself and looked up at him as she pushed his hand away before sliding her lips along his length.  He let out a strangled groan as she slid him farther into her wet warmth.

He held onto the top of the car and closed his eyes, letting her take over, her lips sliding up and down him at a firm steady pace, her tongue finding the underside of his head and flicking at it, lapping around his ridge before sliding him in again.

He put his head back and enjoyed the sensations, standing as close to the car as possible.  Every time he tried to start thrusting in her mouth, she would hold him still.

She ran a hand under his shirt along his abdomen and then down to his boxers reaching in and handling his heavy balls.

“Shit, Claire!”

She pulled free and looked up at him as she rolled them in his hand.

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop.”  He grunted impatiently, looking down at her.

“We’ll see.”

“Are you kidding me??”

“Nope.”

“I don’t need my balls rubbed, I need my dick sucked.  Now.”

“Wow are you bossy tonight.” She said, looking at him with the most innocent look she could make.

“You’ve been wiggling your ass all night knowing I’m ready to fuck you any time.  You’re playing with fire.”  He said.

“Maybe.”  She immediately took him in her mouth and then released him, holding him as she took a long lap at the underside of his cock.

She let go of him, smiling as he let out a few curses.  She moved her position so she was resting along the opposite side door and then started to undo her jeans.

“Come here.”  She said, lifting her hips, pulling her jeans and panties down her legs.

Jake gripped himself again, his fist moving in tight slow tugs as he watched her undress.  He suddenly realized what she wanted and looked around the parking lot.

“Here?”

“Yup.”

“Really?”  He said raising an eyebrow with interest.

“I’ve learned some things from Pirate Jake.”  She said running her fingers along her inner thigh and up to her slick folds, sliding her fingers along them, watching Jake handle his dick.  She felt a fresh wave of arousal flow and she leaned back letting out a soft moan.

Jake looked around the parking lot once more and was in the car in seconds, his mouth on her pussy immediately.  Claire cried out as his tongue met her clit and swirled around it, lapping her juices quickly and then moving back, flicking his strong tongue in various designs, listening to her noises above him.

She reached out and grabbed his head, holding him to her as he feasted, sliding his tongue up and down her slit then running it down to her tight hole.  He pushed in and moved his hand up, firmly circling her clit with his thumb as his tongue fucked her.

Claire parted her legs as best she could in the car and started to grind and rock against Jakes mouth.

“Oh God, like that!”  She panted, bucking harder at him, the familiar waves starting to build in her gut and across her body.

Jake moved his hand down and traced her with his fingers before sliding his first two fingers inside her fast and hard.  He wrapped his lips and tongue around her clit sucking it harder, teasing and licking, his movements matching the tempo of his fingers.  He pressed along the top of her inner walls and looked up at her, his fingers moving harder along her.

Claire started to tense and she gripped the driver’s seat as well as Jakes head, her legs closing around him.

“Don’t you dare stop!”  She cried out, grinding along his mouth harder.

Jake pulled himself away from her, leaving her breathing heavily, groaning in frustration.  He crawled up over her and kissed her hard before sitting up on the seat and slamming the door shut.

Claire looked at him for a minute catching her breath and then quickly moved over him, straddling him.  She put her hands on either side of his head on the back of the seat and looked at him for a minute.

She reached between them and started to move her hand along his length again, his cock slick with pre cum and lying flat on his belly.  He looked down to watch her movements and gave a small whine.

“In you.”  He managed, looking at her, his brows meshed together in concentration.  She held him tighter as she slid the underside of him along her clit and mound, her hips rolling smoothly and firmly against him.

“I don’t know, you didn’t let me finish.”  She said watching his face before looking back down as another spurt hit her fingers.

“Now.”  He moaned, frowning at her.

“Uh uh.”  She smiled, teasing the tip of his dick along her slit, running it back and forth.

“Damn it Claire…”  He grabbed her hips and suddenly moved her over him, slamming her down on his cock.

She looked up at him in surprise as she let out a small cry.

“Lean back.”  He growled.  She nodded and did as she was told, watching him.

Pushing against the seats in front of her, she watched him hold her hips tight as he moved faster.  She moved her hand down and her fingers circled and pressed along her clit, occasionally running along him and he slid in and out of her.  She leaned her head back and felt the sensations building in her.  Jake’s groans told her he was close as well.  She looked down at him and he was looking back at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes still wearing the slight frown, unfocused.

She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck as he lifted his hips up to her.

“Jake.”  She whined, holding on to him as he pistoned faster.  She rocked along him, grinding her clit along his base as he moved, driving her over the edge faster.

“Yeah.”  He grunted as he started to lose rhythm.  He held her around the waist tight as he gave a few final thrusts.

“Gonna come!”  Claire’s center gripped him hard as she moved along him before she let out a long cry and bent her face into his neck shuddering.

“Fuck!”  Jake pushed hard into her and let out long groans as he emptied himself in her, holding her tight on him.  He rocked his hips along hers but didn’t thrust.

He held her tight as they both began to relax.

“Well that was new.”  Jake said after a while, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Yeah.”  Claire said in agreement.  “What the hell was that?”  She kissed along his neck and shoulders as she came down from her high.

“A week and a half of no Claire, a few hours of you playing with me, add one sexy Jeep and bam!”  Jake said laughing as he ran his hands up and down her ass.

Claire leaned back and giggled, “And bam??”  She leaned down and kissed him.

The sudden sound of a siren came up the road and they broke away and looked at each other horrified.

“Oh shit!”

“We’re so busted!”  Claire said laughing.

“It’s not funny!  Where are your panties??”  Jake tried to get up but sat back exhausted.

The siren grew louder and they saw lights from the steamed up windows.  The car raced by the parking lot, the sounds and lights fading.

“Oh shit that was close.”  He let out a breath of relief.

“Quick, where’s your panties!”  Claire teased.

“Come here you.”  He pulled her down to him and ran his fingers in her hair as he kissed her again.

Claire felt Jake slide free and she reached for her panties off the car floor to freshen them both up a little.

“I’ll drive.  You look worn out.”  She offered, throwing a leg over him and sitting next to him, putting her head on his arm.

“You need to stop hanging out with Jolene.  She’s a bad influence.”

“Actually tonight was my idea.”  She said looking up with a grin.

“Are you serious?”  He eyed her with a large grin and then kissed her cheek.  “Well you are just a treat!”

“I aim to please.”

“That you do.”  He kissed her and then rubbed her thigh affectionately.

“Ok Miss Frisky, we can finish our fun at home.”  He said lifting his hips to pull his pants back up.

“Is Pirate Jake coming over?”  She asked dressing quickly.

“Aye.  He’s looking to raid the lady’s shower, I hear.”

“Ooh!  Well then get your butt in the front seat so I can go hop in the shower and await my plundering.”

“I do love that booty.”  He laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in the story are not mine and I take no credit for them.


End file.
